


【彬昇】可愛

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 191202--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 3





	【彬昇】可愛

**Author's Note:**

> 191202  
> \--

鄭秀彬趁著姜昇植還在洗澡的期間偷偷爬上了姜昇植的床

而隔壁床的許燦早已呼呼大睡

鄭秀彬知道隔壁床的哥哥是一旦入睡就很難醒來的類型

就是這樣才敢偷偷謀策一些壞壞的事

  
  


姜昇植身上有一種很可愛的味道

是小狗狗手掌的味道

是鄭秀彬喜歡的味道

  
  


姜昇植邊擦著頭髮邊走進房間

看見自己的床上的人

「嗯？秀彬尼怎麼來我的床睡了……秀彬啊。」

雖然試圖叫醒對方

但看起來是已經熟睡了呢

「……好吧。一起睡吧。」

鄭秀彬的臉面向著許燦的床

和姜昇植背靠背的躺著

聽到背後的呼吸聲逐漸安穩下來

便轉過身抱住了對方

用力吸了一口對方身上的味道

就像往常一樣令人安心的味道

輕輕地咬上後頸

把手伸進衣服裡慢慢往上撫摸

就算知道這麼做會把他吵醒

就算知道這麼做會嚇到這溫柔的哥哥

因些許冰涼的觸碰而顫抖的身軀

半夢半醒之間感覺到身後的人緊貼著自己的背

「嗯……秀彬尼還沒睡嗎……」

壞手的主人沒有回應

只是繼續把手放在姜昇植身上游移

「秀彬啊……這樣很癢不要弄了……」

還是沒有得到回應

但本來只在上半身游移的手開始往下了

「鄭秀彬……我真的要生氣囉……」

不聽使喚的觸摸讓姜昇植稍微清醒了一點

他很想對鄭秀彬生氣

他現在就想起身對鄭秀彬說教

再怎麼說開玩笑都還是要有個度的

奈何睡意完全沒有消散的跡象

所以很快又閉上了眼皮

「哥……」

那雙手的主人終於緩緩開口呼喚了姜昇植

「……」

鄭秀彬似乎說了什麼

但姜昇植聽不清楚

從那雙手的動靜開始不安分的

放在他重要的地方

由慢到快開始反覆摩擦的時候

那人用媲美阿拉丁擦神燈的速度

使姜昇植再也沒有多餘的精神

集中在那人所吐出來的一言一語

「哥真的好可愛。」


End file.
